Juvie Love
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: Happy Birthday Cupcakes11. this is for you


**Juvie Love**

**Dedicated to Cupcakes11 Whose Birthday is Today.**

**Duncan's POV**

Here I was back in juvie the old shit hold. I was hoping that I could just stay away from here and just relax with Gwen but I saw that my ways would catch up with me. I just hoped that It wasn't today of all days. Because today was Gwen's Birthday and I had to be with her for this day no matter what.

I slowly walked towards the gate where I saw the guard… whose was Ezekiel!

"Zeke why are you a guard?!" I yelled at him and he just turned and said.

"Because they needed people to guard kids like you eh."

"We'll let me out and I will tell you how to be a good guard." I demanded and the idiot bought it… so I took his gun shot him in the gut and took his uniform not even caring I killed Zeke…. Wait I killed Zeke?... no he's not Zeke he's a robot!.

O well I need to see Gwen, get her a cake, and plan her surprise party.

*scene change*

I was walking down Westtell Avenue when I saw the cake place and said. "So I shall need a cake, some people to come over, and… wait… is that Noah!" I nearly screamed it because there was Noah. With a hot girl and flirting with her. So I may be with Gwen and I love her but I can say that a girl is hot.

I walked by and started to eavesdrop on them.

"So Taylor how is your brother doing?" Noah asked the hot girl and I leaned in deeper. The girl just leaned in closer and said.

"Trent is doing fine but I want to talk about you more." The girl leaned in and started to kiss Noah. They made out for ten minutes and she left to go call her mother. So I got up to black mail him.

"Hello Noah how's your date going?" I asked him in a mocking tone. He jumped at my voice and said.

"DUNCAN! What are you doing here? I thought today was Gwen's birthday?" He seemed nervous and a bit scared.

"Who is that girl anyway?" I ask him and he said.

"Taylor Freedman…" He said nervously and I thought why is he nervous?... wait Trent Freedman… Taylor Freedman… Trent Freedman… Taylor Freedman… Trent Freedman…

"Dude your doing it with Trent's sister?! Nice!" I said.

"… 'Dude' we have not had sex… now just please go away so I can continue my date?" he asked me with emphasize on dude.

I just stared at him then remembered the 50 facts of the Total Drama characters we learned. I think 25, 26, and 27 comes in to perspective.

25. Taylor is Trent's twin sister.

26. Noah's older brother own a partyshop 85

27. Trent is way over protective of Taylor and if found out she has a secret boyfriend like Noah something might happen to Noah.

"Noah your older brother owns a party store right?"

"Yeah Jacob does why?" Noah said and then I knew I got him.

"Noah… you know that Trent is highly protective of Taylor? So what would happen if he knew his twin sister who he loves is dating somebody behind his back? I will tell him unless you do me a favor by getting Jacob to help plan Gwen's party for her birthday and fast." I said and he started to stare at me in anger.

"You're blackmailing me. Fine I will call him he owes me some favors." He grabbed his phone and said.

"Hey Jacob… doing good but hey I need to call in a favor…. I think that means I have 15 more anyway just need your partyshop out here where Gwen Maddison from that show I was on a party she would prefer through her personality… Thanks see you at Christmas." He closed his phone and said to me. "I told my brother to have you be the director of everything and for you to decide everything and also tell Trent that I am dating Taylor or anyone about are get together I will call in another favor."

Then Taylor came back over and after seeing me in her chair just sat down in his lap and she said. "Hey Noah what's Duncan doing here?"

"He was just asking if we wanted to go to Gwen's party and when and where is it?" Noah said and I thought that Taylor might not like me.

"7 pm tonight bring her a skull at my place." I said and then took off going towards the party store that Noah's brothers own while Noah made out with his girlfriend.

As I rounded the corner I smashed into two people.

"DUDE!... woah Duncan what you doing here!" Someone said and I looked to my left and saw Geoff and standing to his side Bridgette.

"DUDE!"

"DUDE!"

"DUDE!"

"DUDE!"

"Geoff! Bridgette come to my house to night at 7 for Gwen's party. Bring something from hot tropic."

I sprinted past them and straight into a bakery.

"I need a cake please that is red and has skulls on it and says happy birthday Gwen!" I said and then the person at the counter said. "That will be 30 dollars and it will take about 1 hour please come back in that time. Thank you and have a nice day."

I immediately texted all of my TD Crew and had them meet me at my house at 7 for Gwen's party. And played Angry Birds!

"Sir your cake is ready!" The woman called. I ran up grabbed it and put it in my car. After driving to the partyshop I got 20 workers at my disposal… Black mail is awesome!

*NTA FANFIC is not responsible for any problems that happens during black mailing your friends. And so if you get in trouble I will not pay you any money. ROFTOCOPTOR!*

With the party planning done I went to get Gwen and take her to the party after blind folding her.

When I got Gwen into the party room I said. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" then everyone else did.

After the party me and Gwen were in the mess all alone.

"Duncan thanks for everything… I love you!" She leaned up and kiss me in the cheek… making it all worth it.

THE END!

Dedicated to Cupcakes11 review and read her storys and say happy birthday to her!


End file.
